Acceptance
by Maara
Summary: In response to a challenge on MaraandLuke egroup. A reaction to Luke and Mara's wedding plans.


This fic is in response to the How does Callista take the news of the joining of Luke and Mara

This fic is in response to the How does Callista take the news of the joining of Luke and Mara.I hope you like this one.It is my first challenge I have participated in. Read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer—I own none of this.Everything SW belongs to GL, ultimately.Love me, don't sue me.

Acceptance

By Maara

PG

[][1]Maarajadez@aol.com

Luke Skywalker was a happy man.It was early morning and he woke up smiling, thinking of the previous night.Dinner at Corran and Mirax's apartment was a great time.By the end of the evening Mirax and Mara were thick as thieves.Luke and Corran sat and watched laughing at a remark made long ago, when they decided that the two women should never meet._Force help us all,_ Luke thought with amusement, the memory still fresh in his mind.He and Mara hadn't even been together.Perhaps, unconsciously, he knew they belonged together, even then.Funny what you think about in retrospect.

He looked over at the beautiful woman sleeping beside him, his heart swelling with love.Finally, a real chance at happiness.

When Callista left, she took with her his hopes of a family of his own.It had hurt him deeply.Over the years, he had few relationships, all of them ended in tragedy or abandonment.He started to think he was a jinx to any woman, and he wasn't prepared to hurt like that again.So he vowed then and there never to let himself become involved with anyone again.Fortunately, Mara Jade wasn't just anyone.

Luke lived somewhat contentedly, for a while, until Mara came flying back into his life.It had been awhile since he had seen her, and he felt a flutter in his chest. At first, he contributed his feelings to seeing a friend that you hadn't seen in a long time. 

A very good friend.

It turned out that she was the best friend he ever had.Mara kept everything real, never letting him forget who he really was.No one else did that for him.He could always count on Mara, to tell him the truth, even if it hurt. He had promised himself not to love her because he didn't want anything to happen to her.She had quickly put him in his place about _that, _he remembered.

Then, suddenly, there was no way to deny anything, in one life-altering moment, they became one in the Force.It was then, while fighting back to back against the sentinel droids, that they finally admitted to themselves that they loved each other.And when, finally, they shared that firsy kiss, in the cold, murky water of the tunnel, Luke felt everything click into place.He was finally happy and knew that he had found his soul mate. 

Gently removing a curl of hair from Mara's beautiful face, he leaned over to kiss her.

Mara woke to the feel of lips brushing faintly across hers.She opened her eyes and looked up into the Luke's loving, blue eyes.Oh how she loved those eyes.They were clear, crisp, and honest.In them she could see all her dreams and a lifetime of happiness stretched out before her.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She was sitting on her couch watching the holonews, wondering if she would hear something about him.Callista often sat and watched, just to catch a glimpse of him.It had been about 6 years since she had last seen or talked to him, and still she thought about him.Not as often as she once did, but she tried to keep up with his movements.

She cared a great deal about Luke Skywalker, but it would never have worked between them.She loved him, that was true, but not the way he deserved to be loved.He was such a wonderful man, so giving, and caring.All he wanted to do was help people.He never asked for anything in return.A true Jedi.

Jedi

She was once a Jedi.Until she was stripped of her Force powers when she took the body that Cray offered, instead of becoming one with the Force, as she was supposed to. 

Just so she could be with Luke.

It wasn't until later that she realized that what she wanted was the Force back. Time after time she tried and failed to touch the Force, her obsession with regaining a connection to it was consuming her and tearing apart her relationship with Luke.The painful realization that she may never get back her powers was compounded by the knowledge that her search would not include Luke.

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye and there was Luke, heading up the palace stairs, Mara Jade at his side.Quickly she turned up the volume so she could hear the holocaster.

_ _

----------…gana-Solo today, announced the marriage of her brother, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to Mara Jade, now a Jedi Knight, later known to have been the Emperor's Hand,,,,,,-----------

_ _

_ _

Callista tuned out the rest as what he was saying reached her mind.Luke was getting married. 

To Mara Jade.

She always wondered if Mara had feelings for Luke.Mara had denied it once, but maybe she was denying it to herself at the time.Callista was shocked.She knew that this day would eventually come, but now she wasn't quite sure how she felt about it.

It seemed almost strange that he could love her then fall in love with someone like Mara.Someone who had, at one point, wanted to kill him, had killed others on the Emperor's say so.Mara Jade, who showed no interest in living up to her Jedi potential. Callista smiled to herself //I bet Luke pesteredher until she completed her training. She didn't deserve someone like Luke she,,,//

Callista stopped herself.She was jealous, and she had no right to be.Luke was with Mara now, not her.She had made her choice, and now she was living with it.Deep down, she knew why she didn't like Mara.She had always been jealous of her, she realized. The jealousy only intensified as she got to know Mara, who was everything she once was and could never be again. Beautiful, Force strong, intelligent and cunning.She hated her for a long time, especially after her and Mara had had a few subtle words.

The more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her.Finally she decided to do something for them for their wedding.But what?And how would she go about it without throwing a damper on their wedding plans?Callista sat back on her couch and tried to think of something to do for them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Luke and Mara agreed to dinner at Han and Leia's and walked hand in hand through the gardens on their way there.It felt so wonderful walking amongst all the life in the gardens.It made them feel energized and more alive.Completely in tune with nature.It was one of their favorite places to come.Various exotic flowers and other plant life and small animals made it a wonderful place to appreciate life.

There was a creek that flowed through the center of the gardens in an S shape with small bridges crossing over at certain points along the way.At the curves of the creek, were small ponds, some with small water avian relaxing in them.At the head of the creek was a small rock waterfall.The water made gentle splashing sounds as it traveled over the rocks into the lower portion of the creek.

They always stopped on the bridge across from the waterfall to enjoy the wonderful sounds and scents surrounding them.

Walking hand in hand, Luke turned to Mara. "Are you nervous?"

Mara looked up at Luke and smiled, "A little.It's all this publicity.I'm not completely comfortable with it."Mara sighed, "I guess I'll have to learn to live with it.Besides there are more important things for me to worry about."

Luke stopped and turned to her, slipping his arms around her waist. "I love you Mara."

As Luke bent his head to kiss her, he heard her whisper, "I love you, too."

Reluctantly parting, Luke chuckled, "We should get to Leia's, or I'll be tempted to stop off at home first."

Mara eyes danced,"Control yourself, farmboy."

They both laughed and turned to head to Han and Leia's.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

At the Solo's, Leia was still fussing at the table, trying to make everything perfect.She was so happy for Luke.Finally he had found someone to love, who truly loved him in return.She knew Mara would lay down her life for her brother.She was so good for him.She would always be there and he trusted her like he trusted no one else.

Now they were getting married.Leia got teary-eyed thinking about it.His dream had finally come true.

Han came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her."Would you stop fussing?It's just Luke and Mara."

"I know, I just want Mara to feel welcome."Leia turned in her husband's arms and ran her hands up around his neck."I can't help it, I'm happy for them.I want everything to go right."

"It will, Leia, it will.And I'll tell you, if Mara doesn't feel welcome by now, then she has some serious issues."  
  


Leia laughed as the door COM sounded.She stretched out with the Force,"It's not them.Would you get it while I finish up here?"

"Yeah, I got it, you continue fussing," laughing Han jumped out of the way as Leia tried to swat his rear and headed to the door.

Leia turned back to the table and yet again rearranged the flowers.Han returned with a package in his hands."It's for Luke and Mara, sent in our care."

Leia took the package and looked it over. "No return address either. " Leia put it off to the side; "we'll just give it to them when they get here."

Just then the door COM buzzed again, and this time Leia smiled," It's them."

Han went to let the new couple in as Leia took the appetizers out of the cooking unit.As she walked out to the lounge, she heard Han call to her, "you want a drink, Leia?"

"Yes, Han, I'd love one."She walked over and set the tray down to hug Luke and Mara.. "I'm glad you're here." Leia sat down across from them, " It's getting close to the big day, how do you two feel?" Luke squeezed Mara's hand, "we're a little nervous."

"A _little _I'm _very_ nervous," Mara looked at Luke, "I'm not used to all this attention. I'd rather have a small, quiet ceremony, but I have to deal with it being simulcast throughout the NR and the Empire."Mara took a deep breath, and looked again at Luke, reminding herself why it was worth it.

"It'll be fine Mara, don't worry." He squeezed her hand again in reassurance.

"I know, I know."Mara laughed, "use some of that Jedi optimism. Now all I need is a power lift for all the gifts." Mara paused "I mean, what are we going to do with everything?"

Just then Leia remembered the package, "Oh, by the way, a package was delivered here for you."Leia headed to the kitchen to retrieve it from where she left it."This got here not long before you did.I think it's for the wedding."She handed the package to Mara, who looked it over carefully before cutting open the seal.

Mara opened the box and pulled out the data pad inside.A short message was written on it.

--------**_Luke and Mara,_**

**_ _**

**_May the Force be with you,,,,_**

"It's not signed" Mara sighed and put aside the note."Let's see what's in here."Mara pulled the smaller black box out of the bigger one and opened the lid, and pulled back the tissue covering the gift.Mara gasped when she saw them.

At the top portion of the box sat a beautiful set of earrings.The design was of two crystals of green and blue, wrapped around each other.They were lovely.In the lower portion of the box were two cuff links in a matching design.

Luke looked over Mara's shoulder, "Someone put a lot of thought into this gift."He picked up the cuff links."I'd like to wear these at our wedding."

"You read my mind Skywalker.They're wonderful."Mara took the earrings over to the mirror and tried them on, with Leia at her elbow, both of them chattering away about the wedding.

"Well, kid, I can't believe you're finally settling down."Han slapped Luke on the back as he walked over to him. "Those are nice Luke."Han looked over at the two women at the mirror."What I really can't believe is Mara.I've never seen her like this before."

Luke smiled as he looked at Leia and Mara."You will more often, I hope.This is the real Mara, Han.She is such an amazing woman.I don't know what I'd do without her."

Usually, when Luke talked this way, he would worry that he was too attached, and would fall apart, when something happened.This time Han looked at Mara and realized he wasn't worried at all.Luke and Mara belonged together, of that he had no doubt.He put his arm around his friend's shoulders and they headed over join to the women in their lives.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A few weeks later, Callista is on her couch, watching Luke and Mara get married.A smile suddenly appeared on her face, as the close-up of the bride and groom kissing, revealed the earrings Mara wore, and as Luke reached up to push the veil further back she caught a glimpse of the cuff links.Callista smiled to herself, she was glad she sent them anonymously; otherwise, it might have undermined their happiness.

As the newlyweds walked up the aisle, as husband and wife, a single tear slid down her cheek. He was finally happy.There was nothing she wanted more for him than happiness.Of all the people she knew he deserved it the most.

   [1]: mailto:Maarajadez@aol.com



End file.
